


Day 08 - Shopping

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Kelliver, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli and Kellin go shopping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 08 - Shopping

“Honestly? They're out of the taco shells again?” Kellin exclaims dejectedly, searching through the small selection in the store once again. “They were out last week!”

Oli simply rolls his eyes as he stands watching his boyfriend search desperately. He leans on the shopping basket and looks at his phone to pass the time. This is taking forever. 

“Wait! They have Doritos taco shells! Oli! Do you want to try these?”

“No,” he replies, without looking up from his phone. “Can we go now?”

“Jesus, why are you such a downer today? Honestly,” Kellin replies, throwing the box into the cart and looking at his hand written list. “Okay, next is cheese.”

“Are we leaving after the cheese? Because I”m ready to go home.”

“Look – if you didn't want to be here, why did you insist on coming along?” Kellin snaps, walking ahead and guiding Oli towards the cheeses. “I mean, I told you to stay home anyways.”

“Because I wanted to spend time with you today! You know I'm goin' on tour next week and I didn't want any of our time to be wasted apart, but this is plain borin'!”

“That's because you're making it boring! Shopping is and can be fun, Oli, you just have to have the right attitude,” he says, as if it were as easy as thinking what you're doing is fun.

“I do have the right attitude,” he says as he pushes the shopping cart, “Shopping is a waste of time.”

“Would you rather us starve?” Kellin responds, obviously annoyed since he throws whatever cheese product he has chosen inside the cart hastily.

“There's take out,” Oli points out. He feels as if he's going to win this argument with ease.

“What about toilet paper? Shampoo?”

“I've always been one with nature – that's not a problem.”

“Oli – you're just being unreasonable now,” Kellin snaps. It was fun getting him riled up. Maybe shopping isn't so boring after all. “You need toilet paper.”

“There are lots of leaves in our back yard,” Oli says, trying his best to not laugh. He's having loads of fun now, and Kellin is obviously very, very ticked off.

“Leaves? Are you fucking kidding me?” he says, throwing some other dairy product into the cart. Oli almost laughs.

Almost.

“What about condoms?” Kellin asks, Oli chokes on air. He may think he has him beat – but Oli's too quick for him.

“Blow jobs from you could keep me satisfied forever,” he says back, and Kellin groans aloud at this. 

“Well, one thing is for damn sure – you don't have one in the foreseeable future!” Kellin snaps, leading him to the checkout line. They stand there in silence, the woman in front of them taking forever to hand all of her coupons to the checker. Kellin passes the time by looking at a magazine, Oli passes the time by looking at him.

“I was joking, you know,” Oli says, working on his attempt at an apology.

“Whatever,” he responds. Oh boy, he is really pissed off.

They don't say another word to each other until they get in the car.

“I'm sorry for being an ass,” Oli tries. Maybe actually apologizing will get Kellin to feel better.

“Okay.”

Silence. Oli turns on the radio, but Kellin turns it off.

“Look – I just wanted to have a good time and you ruined it.”

“I know that, and I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?”

“I – I want you to have a better attitude!”

“Do I always have a bad attitude?” Oli asks.

“Well, no, but-”

“I just don't like shopping, okay? I never have and never will. From now on, I will always stay home when you go, okay?”

“Yeah, alright.”

“It has nothing to do with you! I swear, Kellin, it's just me. And I realize I ruined your time and I'm fuckin' sorry.”

“Promise you're sorry?”

“Promise.”

“Fine. Apology accepted. But you have to make dinner.”

“Can I call for takeout?”

Kellin sighs before looking over at Oli, giving in and smiling.

“Yes, fine.”

“Thanks, babe. You're the best, you know that?” Oli says, giving Kellin a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can SO see this happening though. I'm quite sure Kellin enjoys doing stuff like that, but Oli would be bored to tears haha


End file.
